plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cheese Cutter
|siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Galaktyczny |rzadkość = Super-Rzadka |klasa = |podział = Gourmet Mustache Zombie |umiejętności = Gdy zrani bohatera roślin: Jedzeniową kartę i kosztuje ona mniej. |opis = Czy to wyrafinowany zapach dojrzałego Camemberta, czy po prostu gnijące mięso? }}Cheese Cutter to karta zombie w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes należąca do klasy . Kosztuje , posiada / i za każdym razem, gdy zrani wrogiego bohatera i bohater zombie nie posiada zbyt dużej ilości kart w swojej ręce, (daje do jego ręki losową) kartę typu Gourmet, której koszt zostaje zmniejszony o . Historia wersji 1.16.10 *Dodano do gry. Statystyki *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Gourmet Mustache Zombie *'Ability:' When this hurts the Plant Hero: a Gourmet card, and it costs less. *'Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Is that the exquisite scent of an aged Camembert, or just rotting flesh? TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Beastly *'Podział:' Jedzeniowy Wąsaty Zombie *'Umiejętność:' Gdy zrani bohatera roślin: Jedzeniową kartę i kosztuje ona mniej. *'Rzadkość:' Galaktyczna - Super-Rzadka Czy to wyrafinowany zapach dojrzałego Camemberta, czy po prostu gnijące mięso? Strategie Z Z Cheese Cuttera można korzystać na dwa sposoby: pierwszy to natychmiastowe granie nim by zmusić przeciwnika do działania. Jeśli nie ma dostępu do karty, którą mógłby go zablokować lub zniszczyć, gracz prawdopodobnie zdobędzie dodatkową kartę. Jest to jednak mało skuteczny sposób na wykorzystanie jego umiejętności. Drugi sposób polega na czekaniu z zagraniem nim na moment, w którym gracz będzie w stanie oczyścić mu drogę niszcząc, cofając lub przesuwając postacie przeciwnika na jego rzędzie bądź przesuwając jego samego na wolny rząd. Cheese Cutter jest jeszcze skuteczniejszy z umiejętnością i , ponieważ z nimi potrafi on zaatakować wrogiego bohatera, nawet jeśli na rzędzie są rośliny, a w wypadku tej drugiej również mógłby aktywować swoją umiejętność dwa razy, jeśli jego rząd jest wolny. Łączy się też dobrze z umiejętnością , którą może mu dać Nisco-Nauta. Jeśli chodzi o karty, które gracz może od niego otrzymać, należy pamiętać, że można otrzymać zarówno słabe, jak i mocne karty. Ich koszt zostaje jednak zmniejszony, więc stają się użyteczniejsze, ponieważ można nimi zagrać wcześniej lub w połączeniu z większą ilością kart lub droższymi kartami. Dr. Spacetime może zmniejszyć koszt tych kart jeszcze bardziej, a samo otrzymanie ich aktywuje umiejętności . Zombie ten ma wąsy, więc zagranie nim aktywuje umiejętność Mustache Waxera, a także można wyewoluować na nim Duckstache'a. Przeciw Należy uważać na tego zombie, ponieważ jest on w stanie dać przeciwnikowi dużo kart w sprzyjających mu okolicznościach. Powinno się go blokować lub próbować zniszczyć zanim zdoła zranić bohatera gracza. Trzeba jednak mieć na uwadze, że przeciwnik może posiadać kartę, która oczyści mu drogę. Posiada on tylko , więc duża ilość roślin może go pokonać jednym uderzeniem, chyba że jego zdrowie zostało zwiększone. Jeśli jednak zdoła on zranić bohatera gracza, należy się przygotować na wszelkie możliwości, jakie bohater zombie mógł zdobyć. Trzeba też pamiętać, że karty stają się tańsze, więc mogą zostać zagrane jedną turę wcześniej niż gracz mógłby się ich spodziewać w zwyczajnych okolicznościach. Galeria 100px}} en:Cheese Cutter Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Beastly Kategoria:Karty Galaktyczne Kategoria:Karty Super-Rzadkie Kategoria:Karty typu Mustache Kategoria:Karty typu Gourmet